Kyuubi's Legacy
by 3204
Summary: While Kushina was pregnant Kyuubi made some changes to the child she held. Locked up after his birth, now Konoha needs the help from the son of the Kyuubi. But which father does Naruto hold loyalty to, Kyuubi or Minato, will he fight Konoha or fight for it, is he demon or human.
1. Demon or Human

Disclaimer – it fairly fucking obvious that I don't own Naruto or much else. This should be pretty self-explanatory

XXXX

An hour of security scans, air locks and tedious walking had led the three men to one last corridor. It led to a single prison cell under the ANBU headquarters. Minato Namikaze headed the group with Jariya of the sannin to his right and Hatake Kakashi on the left.

This was the first time Minato had been to the cell since it had been made. A cold sweat began to form on all their foreheads as they reached the cell. The light was dim but they could see the occupant of the specially constructed cell. In cased in hardened concrete walls and two feet of solid reinforced glass was a boy no older than fourteen.

Minato's heart was pounding in his chest as he gazed upon the figure. The boy stood completely naked with his head hung low so that his messy blonde locks hid most of his face and the emotion that it held.

Next to a small air locked door in the glass was an intercom. Minato reached forward and pressed the small button on the communication device. "Naruto" Minato spoke the words echoing off the walls. "Naruto" there was no response. "Son" the boy lifted his head slightly but not enough to show his face.

"You are not my father" the chilling voice echoed from the intercom and down the corridor.

Jariya handed his Hokage a file which he opened and began to read. "When you were born there was a lot of discussion about what to do with you. There was a vote which resulted in you being placed under the care of Shimaru Danzo. He went against orders with the experiments he conducted on you. You received a life sentence for the thirty-two jounin level ninja that you were seen murdering." Minato read the words from the file the way a teacher would, strict and clear.

The boy now identified as Naruto gave an almost whisper level snort of laughter.

"That was three years ago and you've been here ever since. I'm here on behalf of Konoha to offer you parole."

Naruto looked up and at the same time flicked on the lights. The Konoha representatives gazed upon the boy that was known for taking down the ANBU Root stronghold. He seemed human for the most part but it was clear there was something else in him. He wore no clothes so they could easily see the claws adorning both his hands and his feet. He threw his head back to show a more pointed, narrowed face than that of a human. Fangs replaced teeth, ears were pointed and blue eyes with pupil slits that held an intimidating calm fury.

"In three months the chunin exam will be held in Konoha. For the first time a secondary tournament will be held, an arena style fight between jinchuuriki from all over the elemental nations. Konoha needs a demon to put in that fight and since our last jinchuruki had her demon removed we need you. I am offering possibly the only chance you'll ever get to leave this cell all in exchange for a simple fight."

The cell was three times the size of a normal one. It had a bed, a training area and a book shoot that supplied reading material on a daily basis. There was no mess or personal items which gave the illusion no one lived there. In fact the only evidence of occupancy was the occupant himself.

"Maybe I like it here" Naruto said, his voice chilling the three seasoned ninja. "Maybe I'd prefer my life in a cage then live as slave to your village."

Minato guessed this was merely a bluff but he had to tread lightly, he needed his son's cooperation. He could play nice guy or bad guy; both had just as much chance of failing. He sighed and picked his play. "This is probably your only chance to ever leave this place. Either way you'll still be a prisoner, it's just if u cooperate you may get to see the sun again. This offers expires now, you decide yes or no."

Naruto smiled devilishly showing his glistening fangs. "What are the terms?"

Minato let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He wasn't saying yes but it was a clear sign he was considering. "You will have your chakra severely limited, you must follow a strict curfew, round the clock ANBU escort, movement restrictions and follow all orders given to you by myself." Minato finished by placing a bundle of white fabric in another slightly smaller air lock in the glass, presumably usually used for food.. The sound of doors closing and air being removed echoed through the corridor. "Put it on if you want out."

The blond picked up the clothing to find it was a very big, loose jacket covered in seasls. He narrowed his eyes at the Yondaime. "Demons don't wear clothes, especially garments that are meant specifically to supress the chakra of the wearer."

"You're only half a demon so it's the human side of you that needs to wear clothes. The bottom line is you don't come out till it goes on, I can't allow you to keep your current level of chakra." Minato was still playing bad cop.

The hanyou snarled in anger, his pride had been damaged a lot today but it was to be hurt a whole lot more. Naruto pulled the white jacket over himself and slipped his arms into the incredibly long sleeves. It hung incredibly loose to the point that the bottom of the jacket reached the floor. The seals on the inside of the jacket glowed and in blink of an eye the loose clothing tightened to the point that that it became a strait jacket. His arms were pulled close to his body and round his back, and the part that hung low clung to his legs to form makeshift pants. His huge reserves of chakra dwindled to barely a trickle and a string of swear words echoed off the concrete walls.

Minato had spent close to a year making that straight jacket. Seals smaller than the naked eye could see were intertwined within the fibres themselves. "You fucking arsehole" the juvenile demon roared.

Minato showed no fear as he stepped into the air lock. A siren sounded as one door closed and another opened. Naruto looked up with hate filled eyes; a rush of air blew towards the older blonde who batted it away. He said nothing as he removed a paper seal from his signature cloak. Pulling down the front of the straight jacket, he placed the slip of paper on his son's bare chest. "I want you to swear an oath of loyalty to me, as a demon you cannot break your word."

"Fuck off" Naruto spat trying to break free of his father's grip.

"Make the oath or I leave now and you spend the rest of your sentence in that straight jacket." Pride was an important thing to a demon and Naruto's barely remained. Caught between a metaphorical rock and hard place he made the oath through gritted teeth.

"I Naruto, swear an oath of servitude to Namikaze Minato." After all a demons word may have been as strong as a Kage but Naruto was only half a demon. The human side's word was only as strong as the human; he could easily go against his father's orders. Pressing a finger against the seal it glowed blue, when Minato removed the paper the seal had been imprinted to his skin. The seal was simple consisting of the Uzumaki signature swirl surrounded by interlocking chains with an anticlockwise swastika in the middle. Only a few seconds later the seal faded leaving no evidence of what had happened. After making the oath Naruto didn't feel any noticeable effects from the intricate seal but he knew something about him had changed.

"Congratulations" the Yondamie Hokage said stepping back and letting the fabric of the straight jacket cover his chest again. "You're now free. Kakashi will escort you to your new residence were you will meet your handler and settle in. His name is Yamato and specializes in supressing demons; he'll finish explaining the rules and regulations concerning your parole as well as accompany you at all times everywhere you go."

"You took away my fucking arms. Is this prick gonna wipe my arse too."

Minato couldn't help but smile at his son's antics. "Those cameras have been watching you for every second you've been in that cell. Every action has been documented and assessed. I know those claws are deadly and have to be restrained. I know you have excellent control of the shape and nature of your chakra to the point that it is an extension of yourself. You've been left enough chakra so as to maintain a fairly normal lifestyle but not enough to viciously slaughter the good people of my village."

In truth Minato had spent many hours watching the recordings of Naruto training within his cell. He possessed such great discipline in his training that it was no wonder he had almost flawless control over his chakra. Naruto had refined his chakra to that point he could expel it from his body, solidify it and the use it as a weapon, a shield or to interact with other solid objects like a second pair of hands. This was an ability that both impressed and scared the Hokage, a lot.

"Also one last thing, once you've settled in I would like you to come have dinner at the Hokage residence. I think you need to meet the rest of your family."

XXXX

That's it. I've had this idea for a while and thought I'd try it out find inspiration for my other stories. Let me know what you think. Also the name will probably change.


	2. Greetings and Meeting

_Journal entry 3_

_After much negotiation and debate with the Yondamie over the issue of his son I have been granted full privileges to hold and test the subject. Subject 9 as he will now be known is set for initial testing tomorrow. We must break him mentally and rebuild him as a weapon, but first we must find his capabilities. While my advisers suggest using a live test with subjects 1 through to 8, I am still strongly in favour of sedation and partial dissection. Only time will tell as to what potential the child holds. _

_Director of Root ANBU, Shimura Danzo_

XXXX

"This apartment is a shit hole" Naruto said glumly as he walked in the door. The apartment he'd been allocated was on the top floor of a building used mainly for relief accommodation. The apartments were used to accommodate foreign visiting ninja or native ninja who were usually stationed outside the village and otherwise didn't have another residence. Naruto's new home consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living room. The floors were polished timber and the walls were a dull cream. The living room consisted of a dining table with chairs, a couch and a television. On the couch was what Naruto thought was a fine example of a snobbish and highly strung ninja. He looked just like any other ninja from Konoha in the way he dressed except for the steel headband that stretched down both sides of his face with the leaf symbol adorning the centre.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san" the man said "my name is Yamato-san, I'll be your handler until the Hokage-sama decides otherwise. I imagine the Hokage-sama has already briefed you but on the chance that he hasn't then the rules are simple, you do what I say or you go back in that cell. Understand?" Yamato spoke firmly trying hard to set up his position as the dominant one in the relationship. However hard he tried the seasoned ninja couldn't help but feel uneasy around the boy; there was something about his eyes that put him off.

Naruto smiled cruelly as if everything was just one big game. "Go fuck yourself, you're my handler because it's important to the welfare of this village that I fight in the chunin exams as well as behave. You need me to fight in that tournament more than I want to be out of the cell. Let's not pretend this relationship is you guys helping me. I'm the one who's doing you a favour and don't forget it." Naruto's narrowed eyes became wide again and the cruel smile turned to one of joy. "Still no reason why we can't be friends." Naruto extended his hand which Yamato grabbed and returned the gesture. For the first time since they'd met their eyes locked and Yamato got a good look at the eyes of one of the most feared people in Konoha. His father's blue mixed with the demons pupil shape, a feeling of utter dread flushed through him as he recalled what his Hokage had told him.

XXXX

_Yamto knew nothing as to why he'd been called to the Hokage office but he had a strong feeling it was mission, and given the little notice it was an important one. When the mokuton user stepped in the blond said nothing, merely nodding his head to acknowledge the new presence. The rings below Minato's eyes indicated that hadn't been sleeping well. He finished sorting a stack of papers before placing them in a folder. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Sorry for calling you in on such short notice, I've got that much going on at the moment with these chunin exams that I haven't had five minutes to relax. Given your specific skills I'm assigning you the task of being handler to my son." Minato couldn't see the look of surprise on Yamato's face given it was hidden by an Anbu mask but he could tell the man was uneasy._

"_If I may Hokage-sama" Yamato's voice sounded course through the ANBU mask somewhat masking the way he felt. "Naruto-san, your son is dangerous, any sort of rehabilitation to point where he is free to interact with society would be just as dangerous."_

"_I completely agree with you but there is no choice. If we don't get someone to fight against the jinchuuriki then we'll just be advertising our weakness. I'm choosing you because you have a specialty with demonic chakra. My hope is that one day he may look at this village as his home and that he may not need all this security."_

_Yamato removed his mask and gave a somber face. "Hokage-sama I do believe that your son is beyond hope. He will never view this village as a home and never have any loyalty to it. All the same I will accept this mission with the hopes that I am wrong."_

_Minato smiled at his subordinate's answer. "There is just one last thing I should say. I've had all the footage of his cell analyzed, every meeting, every training session, every second. He skilled especially with analysis. He'll read your body language and exploit it. He's smart so don't underestimate his eyes, for they are the eyes of a fox."_

XXXX

"You're scared of me" Naruto said plainly bringing Yamato from his memory trance.

"No" Yamato immediately stated. "No I'm not scared of you."

"You restated the original accusation without providing evidence to the contrary. Coupled with stiffness in your posture, elevated heartbeat and a subconscious gathering of chakra to your palms in effort to prepare for hand seal formation. You are lying and you are scared."

Yamato couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. Cocky and smug. "Kid your right I'm scared because as you've just demonstrated you have a power of deduction as well huge reserves of chakra. You're probably stronger than me but there's one thing you're forgetting. You've been in a prison for all your life and have no combat experience. You're just a boy pretending to be a tough guy. This little act of yours is good but your no demon, just some another punk hiding behind the title."

By this stage Naruto was fuming. For the most part it was all true. "Fuck off" he snarled storming off to his new room.

Yamato smiled at the boy's antics. He was such a child in so many ways but yet still inspired fear into jounin such as himself. So deceiving, like so many demons were. Truth be told this mere boy was the one who brought down the Root Division of Anbu in a single night. Who escaped and personally killed thirty two top Root Agents. That night was still shrouded in mystery; there were doubts as to whether anybody really knew all the facts. One thing was for sure, the one who knew the most was the boy known as the son of Kyuubi. Still so childish and easy to manipulate but an unparalleled power, a very dangerous combination.

Amazingly Naruto and Yamato seemed to get along after their initial conflict. Naruto kept a lot to himself which suited the jounin just fine. The young demon spent most of his time simply lying on the balcony and staring at the sky. After being locked underground for so long the sky was a welcome change, even when raining. He would spend hours on end just lying in the sun. At first Yamato thought him lazy but he had growing suspicion that all his relaxing was actually careful chakra exercises. Naruto made no attempt to escape his house arrest but on several occasions Yamato would escort him on night outings to gradually get him accustom to human interaction.

Naruto for the most part had been surprisingly cooperative, something that deeply troubled Yamato. Demons were not known for behaving or doing as they were told. What they were known for was trickery and deception. Demons loved to play games especially those that involved cons. However despite all his suspicions and bad feelings there was nothing he could do.

The 'odd couple' had been playing shogi for going on three hours when Minato walked in. One look at the board and it was clear Naruto was winning, though he wasn't just straight winning. He was toying with the older ninja, taking pleasure in giving his opponent the illusion of hope before taking another piece.

Yamato inwardly smiled when his superior walked in, any excuse to stop playing and leave him with some remaining dignity was welcome. "Hokage-sama, how may I be of service?"

Minato gave a slight nod in acknowledgement of his subordinate's respect. "I just thought I'd drop in and see how the two of you are managing. I must say I'm very glad to see that you're getting along with each other and that there have been no incidents_._ How are you finding life free of bars?" He aimed the last part at the young blonde.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and gave a look as if he was staring off at something in the distance. The silence continued for a brief moment before he finally spoke. "…You know I still don't know what to call you. Are you Hokage-sama, are you my father or are you just the cunt that had me imprisoned for almost the entirety of my life?" The last part was spoken with a poison so thick it hung in the air.

"Well glad to see you don't hold a grudge" Minato said sarcastically yet still smiling. "Anyway I thought you might be getting a little cabin fever living in such conditions. In time you will be allowed to travel more freely but I still need to sort a few things out about your release. More to the point I'd like you to come round to mine tomorrow night for dinner, your mother would like to see you and I think Yamato could use with a night off, he's not very good at the whole shogi thing." Minato gave a nod at the board before turning to leave.

Yamato having enough of losing took the exit of the Hokage as his queue. "I forfeit" he sighed as he left for his room "see you in the morning." Naruto gave a blank stare at the now closed door to his handlers bedroom. Shrugging he used his chakra to move a single piece on the shogi board. "I win" he murmured to himself as he started to meditate.

XXXX

Naruto barely slept; in fact Yamato was yet to see him sleep. The closest thing he saw the young hanyou do was mediate or lie down with eyes open. To Naruto the days seemed to blend together as they had during his incarceration, the only difference was that this time there was sunlight. The upside of this meant that he was always doing something, researching a new seal, bettering his chakra control or preparing for a sit down meal with his estranged parents.

Yamato and Naruto walked in silence towards the Hokage residence. For the occasion Naruto wore a long dark grey cloak to cover his straight jacket and had his hair tied back as if to neaten his animalistic appearance, both were Yamato's idea. The front door was yanked open before the two could knock. In the door way stood the Yondamie dressed in a very unintimidating pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. Turning to look at the jounin he smiled. "Thank you for bringing him this far Yamato-san, I will take it from here. Enjoy your night off; you've more than earned it."

Yamato nodded and left as Naruto stepped inside. The two walked to the dining room where they were met with the sight of the rest of the family. As Naruto expected he was greeted with the face of what could only be his mother, the kind face and long red hair. What he wasn't expecting was to see the two other faces. There on the other side of the table were the slightly timid faces of two young girls. One only slightly younger than Naruto himself and the other merely a little girl at nine or ten years old. The timid look on their faces soon turned to one of dread at the sight of the young blonde, a look that Kushina was quickly adopting. His pointed ears, glistening fangs and calculating eyes, who wouldn't fear such a monster masquerading itself as a boy.

Minato could sense the family reunion going south and quickly intervened. "Everyone chill and just relax we're all family here. Girls this is your brother Naruto-kun. Naruto these are your sisters that's Mito-chan" he said motioning to the younger of the two. "And that's Saya" this time motioning towards the older girl. "Lastly that beautiful woman at the end is your mother." Kushina gave nervous smile in response.

Naruto's eyes darted between the three females. Silently examining them, watching how they stood, how they acted even noting the sound of their heartbeats in an attempt to guess their emotions. His calculating mind was documenting everything, whether he wanted it to or not.

Mito youngest of the three. Most likely named after Kushina's deceased mother. Blonde hair. Most likely an academy student based upon age. She is currently extremely intimidated by me. Minimum threat level.

Naruto's eyes narrowed on his other sister. Namikaze Saya; red hair much like her mothers. Trying to put on brave face but failing horribly and allowing her true emotion of fear to seep through. Given the presence of her forehead protector worn around her head it was clear she was ninja and her fear made it clear she was only genin level. The thing that interest Naruto the most was her age. At only twelve years old she must've been conceived only months after his own birth and initial imprisonment by Root. He could feel the anger rise in him at the thought of how easily he was replaced in his parents' hearts. It lasted for the briefest of moments before he regained his composure.

Lastly was his mother Kushina native to the Uzumaki clan. Previous host to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Long red hair and composed yet slightly wavering look in her eyes. Known as one of the most deadly kunochi in Konoha. She had the look of a stern yet oddly childish attitude.

In short the room was thick with tension. While it was clear Naruto would not seamlessly assimilating with the Namikaze family after the initial reunion the stress levels did begin to go down. In fact for a first meeting things went rather well. Understandably among the first questions to be asked by his sisters were those to do with Naruto. Where had he been the last thirteen years? Why did he look the way he did? They were answered honestly of course, just perhaps sugar coated.

They learnt of what their mother had held and what the tenant had done. How their brother was part demon and he had been locked away. Of course this had only greatened their fear. As the night went on and they talked and slowly their fear receded. While the threat was always present he seemed so calm and docile that it was hard to believe he was the bastard child of a demon.

After the initial debriefing of the situation Kushina brought out the food. Homemade ramen, a rather simple dish, reflective of the simple lifestyle of the Namikaze family. Behind the Hokage robes they really were just an ordinary family. Naruto stared at the bowl of steaming noodles and broth summing it up. For years all he'd had to eat was a bowl of rice. He gave the dish a few short sniffs before deciding he liked the smell and proceeded to shove his whole head in the bowl. He brought it out mere moments later with his face dripping with broth and a few noodles hanging from his mouth.

The sight he met was four open mouthed faces staring at him each had a pair of chopsticks in his hand. Naruto swallowed loudly and gave a foxy but shy grin showing his elongated teeth. "Sorry" he said almost embarrassed "I must not have read enough books on table etiquette in prison."

Kushina quick to handle the situation immediately tried to make joke of it. "Glad to see you like my cooking" she said with laugh. Naruto gave an awkward smile as he wiped his face on the side of his straight jacket. A strand of light purplish chakra shot from his chest and wrapped around the chopsticks, effectively making an arm of chakra.

"That's amazing" exclaimed Saya obviously jealous of such ability. "How do you do that?"

Naruto shrugged as if such extraordinary chakra control was normal. "I was in a cell for so long all you can really do is train and read. Given enough time and guidance an individual can achieve just about anything. This is nothing compared to what I can do with my full chakra."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked not really thinking the question through.

"…Maybe" Naruto said avoiding giving a definite answer.

"Me too! I want to learn" chirped Mito determined not to be outdone by her sister. Naruto could tell by the way everyone acted that Mito was very much living in Saya's shadow. Changing the subject without warning Mito spoke again. "So what's it like being half a demon, do you want to kill everyone or what?"

Both Minato and Kushina gagged on their food. Naruto too was shocked but didn't show it. "I don't know what it's like to be a half demon as I've never had any other life to compare it. As for how I feel about this whole situation. My human father locked me up in prison and never gave me a chance until he needed something in return. As for the father of my demon half he left the instant I was born and never came back to rescue me from prison. I don't know what to make of all this, I don't know where I'll go from here or what will become of me. I guess I'm just happy for the change of scenery."

The reunited family talked long into the night although there was always an undercurrent of fear and intrigue that would not go away. At close to midnight Yamato came to collect his charge and Minato and Kushina waved them goodbye as their daughters had gone to bed. It felt strange to the pair to wave their own son goodbye as if he had no place in their home. One day the two hoped they could all be one big happy family but given Naruto's condition and past it would take a lot to achieve it.

XXXX

_A figure ran through the dimly lit halls. The only source of illumination was the emergency lights running on the backup batteries. The primary generators had been destroyed only minutes ago and the diesel that once powered them had turned into a raging inferno burning away in the lowest levels. A time bomb as once it hit the gas lines the complex would be engulfed entirely. The complex was better known as Root headquarters. Most of it resided underground as it offered natural protection but was now acting as a way to seal the occupants in._

_What the figure was feeling as she rushed for the stairs was what could only be described as pure horror. If she didn't get out the complex she'd helped to create it would become her tomb. She crashed through a door to find another man hurriedly gathering scrolls. "Danzo-sama" she said in surprise. "You're still here sir. You need to get out of here its right behind me. Please you go I'll do my best to slow it down." At this point the woman had forgotten all ideas of self-preservation, only getting her master out alive mattered._

_The man known as Danzo head of Root acknowledge the woman's sacrifice with a slight nod of the head. Grabbing one last scroll he rushed for the stairs. A fear induced sweat trickled down his face as he rushed up the stairs with half a library bundled under his arms. Never before had he felt such fear for his life and he was a veteran of the shinobi wars. However he had only himself to blame for his situation, he had created his own hell, as well as the demon that now stalked him._

_It was Danzo himself that had insisted that he keep pushing the limits of his most favourite test subject. When finally discovered how powerful the creature was it was too late. It had broken free of its bonds and began its bloody annihilation of Root. A shrieking scream of pain brought him back to his hellish reality. Such an agony filled scream could only have belonged to his subordinate that had so willing volunteered to stay behind just moments ago. As he reared a corner he could see the open door and the natural light of the moon. Running through the open door the harsh night air hit his face, he was safe as he saw other members of root rushing to his aid. He was safe…or so he thought._

_A shadow flew over his left shoulder followed by a searing pain. Turning he saw that a bloody stump was all that was left of his left arm. With shaky vision he followed the trail of blood along the ground to find his missing arm. The still twitching arm resided in the jaws of a shadowy figure crouched down on all fours mere meters away. Behind him an explosion rang out as what had once been Root headquarters was engulfed in a flame fueled by a mixture of diesel, natural gas and revenge. The blast illuminated the night to show the carnage._

_The now sudden light only allowed for Danzo to confirm his darkest fears. The figure holding his arms was the one chasing him earlier, was the one he had experimented on for the last ten years and the biological son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Namikaze Naruto. Though this wasn't the boy who had been experimented on, no this was a monster. Blood soaked his long messy blonde locks as it did with most of his body. His eyes were completely black except the red irises in the middle. Claws dripping with the blood of the unfortunate Root members who couldn't get out in time. A deep crimson chakra swirling around the air only making the fiend look that much more hellish._

_The served arms fell to the ground with thud as the beast opened its jaws to let out an earth shaking roar. Danzo was frozen with fear as he stared into the eyes of Naruto knowing this was his end. The chakra in the air whipped up and flash of purple shot towards the aging war hawk. He collapsed to the ground as the chakra infused wind severed his legs just above the knees. The bloody stumps that use to be his calves and feet flew out behind him and into the burning rubble that once resembled Root headquarters. Around him he could see the same wind had cut though all the remaining Root operatives on the surface _

_Naruto turned to give him a mad grin, showing fangs much larger and bigger than usual. While it took only a second for Naruto to clear the distance between his prey, it felt like slow motion to Danzo. Standing over the mutilated war hawk with a maddening gleam in his eyes the young demon raised a clawed hand ready to end the man's suffering. In a flash of yellow Danzo was gone. The same flash appeared behind him although this time it brought with it a man, the Yondiame Hokage accompanied by platoon of Anbu._

_Naruto snarled, since beginning of the incident he had become more and more animalistic. He gathered chakra around as the wind began to swirl. The Anbu prepared themselves waiting for their Hokages orders. After being rescued Danzo watched from less than a hundred meters away as a huge mass of chakra gathered above the blonde boys head only to explode in tempest of razor winds. The shockwave of chakra was enough to shatter bones and make deep cuts to both the Anbu and the Hokage. Looking round at the ninja on the ground Naruto let forth a roar that chilled all that heard it. Then she came, running into the bloody battlefield tears streaming down her eyes, her red hair flowing behind her._

_Everything stopped. The hate, the power, the madness it all drained from Naruto's fox like eyes as he stared at his mother, locked in a trance. Kushina stood between her husband who was ready with kunai in hand and her son with her arms raised wide, determined to stop any further fighting. "Please stop" Kushina sobbed "please no more fighting, just STOP!" Minato didn't know if it was just the adrenalin but he could swear his son changed, he seemed less demonic, his fangs and claws seemed shorter, ears less pointed and the madness gone from his eyes._

_Danzo watched as Naruto fell to his knees, hands held high and head hung low in surrender. It was over. Anbu had swarmed and blocked Danzo's view of the boy as the medic nins treated his injuries and stopped the bleeding from his severed limbs. In just a single night Danzo had lost everything, his body, his beloved Root but he had seen insight to what the son of Kyuubi could do._

Danzo woke up from his night terror drenched in a cold sweat. For him such an unpleasant dream was a regular occurrence. He had never truly recovered after that night even though he had his limbs replaced after they were 'donated' by one of the very few remaining Root ninja. Ever since that night he'd lost nearly all his pull on the council, all he had was a single seat and what was left of his once fearsome reputation. Deciding there was no use trying to go to sleep again. He got ready for another day and left his rather small apartment, reserved for those ninja that made it to retirement. This was his life, an old man in a retirement village, nothing but a name and a shadow of who he once was.

No one gave him much notice as he walked into the council chambers. He quietly took his seat and prepared himself for the days meeting. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he'd had since the dream the night before. Everyone stopped talking when the Hokage stepped in and took his seat.

"Good morning all" said Minato rather cheerfully. "I have some good news. I've found a solution to the problem of us not having a competitor to put in the grand tournament. The other villages are all putting their jinchuriki in the tournament and I've managed to find a contestant that can match a demon."

"If I may Hokage was it not already decided that Hyuuga Neji would be fighting in the tournament?" asked Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan. He was regarded as one of the most powerful people in both the village and the council. "He should be more than capable of putting up a decent fight in the arena." He wasn't, why Neji was the genin of the year in his graduating class and a favourite to win the exams, it was a far cry to say he could take on jinchuriki. The only reason Fugaku was keen to push Neji into near certain death was that he didn't want his own son, Sasuke to be forced into the arena.

"Neji-san was a contingency plan if no other competitor was found. That competitor is my own son, Naruto." There was a silence as everyone made sure that they had heard correctly. Then it came, a huge uproar of as everyone realized who he was talking about. The vast majority of the room questioned the Hokage's sanity and the rest thought he was joking. The doors opened and immediately the room fell silent. In walked the demon himself. Clad in a white straight jacket with his long blonde almost dreadlock like hair covering most of his face. The only visible features were his pointed ears, one red eye and maddening smile that gave everyone a nervous chill.

The boy slowly looked around the room before his eyes landed on Danzo. In a gust of wind Naruto had vanished and reappeared behind the old war hawk. "You were less of a man the last time I saw you, two legs and an arm less" Naruto said in cold voice, he still clearly held much resent for the man.

Danzo didn't turn around to reply, showing bravery in the presence of danger. "We've both changed a lot." That statement meant more to himself than it did to the blonde.

"Everyone please meet my son, Naruto-san" Minato said rather loudly hoping to stop any conflict. "He has very generously agreed to fight in the tournament in exchange for his freedom, a deal I made with him over a week ago on behalf of Konoha. The straight jacket suppressors most of his chakra so you have nothing to fear. He is more or less harmless as the straight jacket can only be removed with my blood willingly given and I have placed a secondary seal on his body to insure his co-operation and good behaviour." No one thought to question the secondary seal as they were too busy thinking they were going to die, in fact the only one paying attention were Danzo and Naruto. "So the rules are simple if Naruto-san behaves and lives through the tournament then he will be released on parole, if he commits an offences he will be immediately returned to his cell where he will remain indefinitely. Should that happen before the tournament then we can send Neji-san to his death as previously agreed. Now that is the end of the matter, Naruto-san if you would be so kind as to leave us we will continue with the meeting."

Naruto smiled and vanished in a gust of wind. Nobody felt comfortable with what had happened. There was a demon on the loose because Minato had lacked the courtesy to consult the council before making such a ludicrous deal. Of Course if he had of put the idea to the council they would've immediately rejected it but that didn't make it any less disrespectful. Only time would tell as to whether it would be a simple solution to a problem, or a terrible mistake.

XXXX

So that is chapter 2. Probably going to rush through to the chuuin exams because I reckon the whole wave arc thing gets done to death so if it reads rushed I apologise. Next chapter will get into the wave arc. Also still really keen to know what you guys think of the idea so please drop a review and let me know.


End file.
